PostAudrey Pauley
by Hgirl
Summary: Doggett Reyes. complete


Author: Hgirl  
  
Title: Post-Audrey Pauley  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. I get nothing from this except good fun.  
  
He unbuckled his seatbelt to exit the vehicle. She watched him walk around the front of his truck and wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to admit his feelings to her? No. He simply told her goodnight so after she repeated the sentence, she left silently. He stood there in the night waiting for her to reach the door to her building. He thought about once again what she had told him.  
  
« You're a dog person, John. You're faithful, dependable, you're without guile and you're comfortable to be around » Why didn't I kiss her? He wasn't sure what stopped him. He didn't completely understand her approach. I mean she WAS definitely flirting with the man but was she joking?  
  
He thought back at what happened before the accident. She was smiling at him and the events of the past few days were pounding in his mind while they sat at the bar after work.  
  
He remembered how he felt before she told him those beautiful words. He felt nervous as they approached his home. To his surprise, she unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
As she told him « I don't see you disappointing anyone, John », his breathing intensified. He sat there, eyes focused on her lips, processing her words. He watched her purse her lips and breathed in deeply searching for an answer in her features, to the words that had come from her lips. But she showed none. He furrowed his brow. She had already spilled her guts and was, as they say, way out there. alone as ever.  
  
« Seeya Monday » he said in a gruff voice. As she tried to hide her disappointment, he regretted being a gentleman.  
  
« Yeah, seeya » she told him. As she accepted his wish to leave, he gave her a sweet smile and an inquisitive look back because he didn't understand what she wanted from him at this point.  
  
Then, she recovered from the life-threatening situation. Three days later, she was released.  
  
She slowly marched up the ciment steps up to the main door. John thought quietly to himself if she looks back, I'm goin' for it. His eyes never left her body as his face turned toward it, the rest of his body was frozen in place, facing the spot she had just occupied. She turned sideways, holding on to the handle, and gave him an almost un- noticeable smile. Her gaze fell and she walked in. He kept staring at the door until he decided to go back to his truck. He sat there not wanting to leave because he had to do something. But what? He felt old. She was so young and beautiful. Although, she obviously wanted him.  
  
A knock at the door made her search frantically for her red bathrobe. She walked over and asked "Who is it?"  
  
"Monica, it's me," John said through the door.  
  
She unlocked and pulled the door open. "Come in"  
  
-"Hi," was the only word out of his mouth. He was surprised to see her dressed like that so soon after they'd left each other but then again. She was coming back from the hospital.  
  
-"I was just getting ready for a bath before going to bed."  
  
-"Mon, I'm so sorry. It's a bad time. I should go-"  
  
He turned the door knob and said once more "I'm really, truly sorry."  
  
As he opened the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. -"Where do you think you're going, partner?" Her last word had some kind of a texas accent.  
  
He snorted at the word and said: -"You probably wanted some quiet time and I barged in here like a. like a. -"  
  
-"Cowboy?" she smiled  
  
-"I was goin' to say burglar but heck -" he chuckled.  
  
-"You're right. about the quiet time."  
  
He looked down at his shoes and turned again for the door but she got there first.  
  
"But you're not leaving," she said firmly.  
  
She stood between the door and him and gently pushed his chest back with her hand. When they were both standing on her living room rug, she stopped pushing but kept her hand on his chest feeling his heart and his breathing. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand over hers holding on to her fingers.  
  
"I wanted you up here with me," she murmured.  
  
-"Is that the reason for all the compliments, the silent looks and the smiles?"  
  
-"You got me- but I must say- took you long enough-"  
  
-"I'm a very stupid man-"  
  
-"Yes you are and a damn sexy one too."  
  
-"Mon, I'm gonna kiss you-"  
  
-"You better- and you better not stop."  
  
He took her face in his hands and urgently pressed his lips against hers. John never did leave Monica's lips through the night if not to breathe.  
  
THE END 


End file.
